I'm With You, Doctor
by Chiri-O
Summary: Rose would always remember him, even if she'd never see him again. She would always miss him like hell... and she'd never move on.


Rose Tyler sat on the cold concrete, her legs dangling through the holes in the side of the bridge and arms locked around the columns. She was staring down at the water, her eyes lonely and sad. Rose had been there for hours, barely moving at all. The sun had set long ago and the cold had set in already. Above her head, there were a few bright, twinkling stars that managed to shine their way through the light pollution. She slowly tilted her head up to look at them. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. To a stranger passing, it looked as though she was waiting for someone.

"Are you all right?" A voice said to her left. Her heart skipped a beat and her head jerked up. It sounded like_**him. **_What she saw when she looked up made her heart fall and she struggled to keep her eyes dry.

"Ah. Yeah, I'm fine." She replied robotically. It wasn't him. It was never him. It was just another random passerby. He seemed to take her answer for truth because he wished her a good evening and left. Sighing, Rose stood and stretched a bit. She was stiff from sitting on the bridge all day. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and switched it on. It was possible to avoid the reality she was in, but only for so long. Inevitably, she always had to come back to face it.

Once her phone was on, she looked through her missed calls, another sigh escaped her. In total, there were about 30 missed calls. Over half of the calls were from her mother; a few were from her father and three or four were from Mickey. A third sigh escaped her lips as her phone started to ring in her hand. The screen read "Mum." She hit the ignore key and tucked the phone in her coat pocket.

On the walk home, it started to drizzle softly. The only effect it had on Rose was she pulled her hood up. She looked around, slowly. It seemed she was the only one out this late. The streets were desolate. She didn't hear the sound of anyone else footsteps. And though she longed to hear them, the quick-paced, bouncy, excited footsteps of her Doctor were nowhere to be heard.

The Doctor; these days thinking of him was hard for Rose. In the first few months, she expected him to turn up at around every corner. She looked and listened for the TARDIS when she was out in the streets- Hell; she looked for the Doctor's face in every crowd she was in. In the beginning, Rose was sure he'd turn up for her in a matter of days. A year or two later, when she realized he wouldn't turn up, her memories of him began to haunt her. All of the adventures they'd had, the conversations they'd had, the words he almost said to her right before he'd disappeared all tormented her. In those days, she cried a lot. Now, exactly seven years after he left her, she was empty- a husk of a person. But at least now, she had learned to act like it wasn't that way. Once a year, however, she stopped putting on her façade. She let her outside, reflect her inside. Once a year, she just vanished. It worried everyone, but she didn't care. For one day, she let herself just not give a shit about anyone. She let the loneliness, the emptiness, the sadness, her memories of the doctor and the fact that she was stuck in an alternate timeline, overwhelm her. But now that day was coming to an end and she had to go back to pretending.

The Doctor had taken her by the hand, shown her a whole new, wonderful and scary world. He'd shown Rose strange world full of adventure, risk and excitement. How could anyone expect her to move on from that and from him? She loved him. She would always love him. She'd told him he'd been alone for too long and she'd never leave him. In the end, she didn't get to make that decision. Her choice had been taken from her. She remembered how she felt when she realized she was in the other reality. How mad she had been at Pete. She'd forgiven him a long time ago, but she would never forget.

Rose remembered the first time she'd encountered The Doctor. She would never be able to explain why she put such blind trust in a man she'd just met. She didn't regret it. Not the in the slightest. She didn't know who he was, then. However, from then on, she was with him.

The Doctor was the man who could cross time and space… but Rose knew she would never see him again.

-End-

* * *

Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You"

Not edited, I posted it merely to get it out of my head. It's been bugging me all night and I was thrilled to have the inspiration to write. Just thought I'd share it with all of you. :)


End file.
